Morecambe and Wise - Night Train to Murder (1994)
|running time = 70 minutes |catalogue number = TV8022 VC3441 CC7607 |rating = |re-released by = Thames Video Thames Video and Cinema Club|re-release date = }} Morecambe and Wise - Night Train to Murder is a UK VHS release by Thames Video Collection on 1st February 1988, and then it got re-released by Thames Video on 7th November 1994. and then it got re-released by Thames Video and Cinema Club on 18th May 1998. Description Eric Morecambe and Ernie Wise star in this spoof comedy thriller. The two entertainers become embroiled in a 1940's murder mystery when they take Eric's niece under their wing, after she arrives at the stage door at the end of one of their shows. Lysette Anthony plays the leading lady as Eric Morecambe's niece, in this witty and affectionate send-up of some of the great thriller writers, from Edgar Wallace and Raymond Chandler to Agatha Christie. Cast * Eric Morecambe as Eric Morecambe * Ernie Wise as Ernie Wise * Margaret Courtenay as Dame Flora * Kenneth Haigh as Cousin Milton / Cousin Homer * Fulton Mackay as Mackay * Pamela Salem as Cousin Zelda * Lysette Anthony as Kathy Chalmers * Roger Brierley as Chief Superintendent Rivers * Edward Judd as Knife Thrower * Ben Aris as Theatre Manager * Tony Boncza as Joe * Frank Coda ... Stage Manager * Mike Crane ... Big Jim (as Big Mike Crane) * Robert Longden ... Vicar * Penny Meredith ... Mrs. Manzini * Tim Stern ... Tiny Big Jim * Richard Vernon as Uncle Felix Credits Opening (Original 1988 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1990) * Thames Video Collection logo (1986-1990) * Morecambe and Wise intro * Start of Night Train to Murder (1984) Closing (Original 1988 release) (with no trailer) * End of Night Train to Murder (1984) * Morecambe and Wise closing credits * Thames Video Collection Logo (Silent) (1986-1990) Opening (1994 Re-release) * Video Collection International Comedy, Thrillers and Drama promo from 1994 * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Normal) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * Morecambe and Wise intro * Start of Night Train to Murder (1984) Closing (1994 Re-release) * End of Night Train to Murder (1984) * Morecambe and Wise closing credits * Thames Video logo (silent) (1991-1998) Opening (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1997-2004) * Warning screen (1997-2004) * Cinema Club logo (1993-2004) * Morecambe and Wise intro * Start of Night Train to Murder (1984) Closing (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Night Train to Murder (1984) * Morecambe and Wise closing credits * Cinema Club logo (1993-2004) Trailers and info The Video Collection Comedy, Thrillers and Drama trailer from 1994 with clips from "Prime Suspect 3", "Cracker", "Auf Wiedersehen Pet", "Outside Edge", "Birds of a Feather", "Soldier Soldier", "Peak Practice", "Sharpe" and "Inspector Morse". Gallery Morecambe-Wise-Night-Train-to-Murder-_57.jpg|Back cover Morecambe and Wise - Night Train to Murder (UK VHS 1994) Spine.jpeg|Spine Morecambe and Wise - Night Train to Murder (UK VHS 1994) Cassette.jpeg|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Morecambe & Wise Category:Thames Video Category:Thames Video Collection Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC PG Category:Thames Television Category:1988 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Cinema Club Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection Comedy, Thrillers and Drama trailer from 1994